timy_tgl_pbsfandomcom-20200215-history
Origo (song)
.]] Origo is a Hungarian entry for the Eurovision Song Contest 2017 Written and Performed by Joci Pápai, has a versions in Georgian, Korean and Thai. It is used for a Commercial for Red Ribbon Bakeshop. Original, Hungarian Be kell csuknod a szemed Úgy láthatsz meg engemet Hogy meghódítsd a szívem Ismerned kell lelkemet Ha nem kellek, hadd menjek Én csavargónak születtem Kínlódtam már eleget De az Isten lát engem, lát engem Jálomá lommá, jálomá lommá Jálomá lommá lomalom Jálomá lommá, jálomá nédinná Jálomá lommá, lomálom Mért hazudtad azt nekem Hogy nem számít a színem Tudtad barna a szemem Sosem változik bennem Nem kérek már belöled Menj el innen hagyj engem Ne is lássalak téged Átkozott légy örökre Jálomá lommá, jálomá lommá Jálomá lommá lomalom Jálomá lommá, jálomá nédinná Jálomá lommá, lomálom Engem négyévesen megszólított az Isten Egy igazi fegyvert adott a kezembe Tudtam, csak ö vigyázhat rám Többet gyakoroltam vele mint egy szamuráj Benne bízhatok, mindig az igazat mondja Vele sírhatok, de az utat mutatja Ez egy olyan szövetség, ami marad örökké Fel nem áldozható, ö a legföbb kincsem Sejtelmes erök laknak a gyerekben Félnek töle, látszik a szemekben A húrjaim támadnak, sírnak a testekbe Hiába is véded ki, méreg a hangszerbe Nagy tömegeket itattam át vele Hallod a dallamom, már tudod a nevemet Hosszú az út, sebek a hátamon Ezrek könnyei folynak a gitáromon Jálomá lommá, jálomá lommá Jálomá lommá lomalom Jálomá lommá, jálomá nédinná Jálomá lommá, lomálom Jálomá lommá, jálomá lommá Jálomá lommá lomalom Jálomá lommá, jálomá nédinná Jálomá lommá, lomálom English You must close your eyes, so you will see me. To conquer my heart You must know my soul If you don’t need me, let me go I was born a vagabond. I have suffered enough, but God sees me. Jálomá lommá, jálomá lommá Jálomá lommá lomalom Jálomá lommá, jálomá nédinná Jálomá lommá, lomálom Why did you lie to me That the color of skin doesn’t matter? You know that I have brown eyes, This never changes I’m not asking you anymore Get out of here, leave me! I don’t to see you. I curse you forever. Jálomá lommá, jálomá lommá Jálomá lommá lomalom Jálomá lommá, jálomá nédinná Jálomá lommá, lomálom God spoke to me when I was 4 years old. He put a real gun in my hand I knew only He can take care of me I practised more than a samurai I can trust Him, He always tells the truth I cry with Him but he shows me the way This alliance will last forever It’s not expendable, He is the most supreme treasure Mysterious forces were in the child They were afraid of him, it shows in their eyes My strings are attached, the body cries You defend yourself in vain – the instrument is poisoned I soak the people with music You hear my melody, you know my name The road is long, I have sores on my back Tears of a thousand people are played on my guitar Jálomá lommá, jálomá lommá Jálomá lommá lomalom Jálomá lommá, jálomá nédinná Jálomá lommá, lomálom Jálomá lommá, jálomá lommá Jálomá lommá lomalom Jálomá lommá, jálomá nédinná Jálomá lommá, lomálom Tagalog version Kailangan mong isara ang iyong mga mata Ang makikita mo ako sa Upang lupigin ang puso ko Mayroon kang upang malaman ang aking kaluluwa Kung hindi mo nais sa akin, hayaan mo akong pumunta Ako ay ipinanganak bum Ako pinagdudusahan na matugunan Ngunit nakikita ako ng Diyos, nakikita sa akin Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálomá nédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom Bakit nagsisinungaling ka sa akin Ako Hindi mahalaga ang kulay Alam mo ba ang brown mga mata hindi ko nagbago ang aking isip Ako ay hindi naging out ng mga ito Kumuha ng out sa dito, akong iwan Hindi ko makita ka sinumpa magpakailanman Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálomá nédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom nagsalita ang Diyos sa akin sa edad na apat na taon Ang isang tunay na armas ipinasa sa akin alam ko na siya lang ang bahala sa akin Ensayado ko sa kanya higit sa isang samuray Magtiwala sa kanya, laging nagsasabi ng totoo sírhatok ito, ngunit ito ay nagpapakita ng mga paraan Ito ay isang alyansa na nananatiling magpakailanman Hindi ma-isinakripisyo, ito ay ang pinakamataas na kayamanan Mahiwagang pwersa naninirahan sa mga bata Takot sa akin, parang sa mga mata Ang mga string ay attacked, ang daing katawan Walang kabuluhan ipagtanggol, lason ang instrumento Malaking madla babad sa pamamagitan nito marinig mo ang himig, alam mo ang pangalan ko Ito ay isang mahabang kalsada, sores sa aking likod Libo-libong mga luha dumaloy sa aking gitara Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálomá nédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálomá nédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom Thai Translation คุณจำเป็นต้องปิดตาของคุณ คุณจะเห็นเราได้ที่ ที่จะพิชิตหัวใจของฉัน คุณต้องรู้ว่าจิตวิญญาณของฉัน หากคุณไม่ต้องการให้ฉันปล่อยฉันไป ผมเกิดก้น ฉันได้รับความเดือดร้อนอีกต่อไปตอบสนอง แต่พระเจ้าทรงเห็นฉันเห็นฉัน Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálománédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom ทำไมคุณอยู่กับฉัน มันไม่สำคัญว่าสี คุณรู้ไหมตาสีน้ำตาล ฉันไม่เคยเปลี่ยนความคิดของฉัน ฉันไม่ได้ออกมาจากมัน ออกจากที่นี่ปล่อยฉัน ฉันไม่เห็นคุณ สาปแช่งไปตลอดกาล Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálománédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom พระเจ้าตรัสกับผมที่อายุสี่ขวบ อาวุธจริงส่งให้ฉัน ผมรู้เพียง แต่เขาสามารถดูแลฉัน ผมมีประสบการณ์กับเขามากกว่าซามูไร ไว้วางใจในตัวเขาเสมอบอกความจริง sírhatok แต่มันแสดงให้เห็นถึงวิธีการที่ มันเป็นพันธมิตรที่ยังคงอยู่ตลอดไป ไม่ต้องเสียสละมันเป็นสมบัติสูงสุด กองกำลังลึกลับอาศัยอยู่ในเด็ก กลัวฉันดูเหมือนว่าในสายตา สตริงถูกโจมตีร่างกายร้องไห้ ไร้สาระที่จะปกป้องพิษเครื่องดนตรี ฝูงชนขนาดใหญ่แช่ผ่านมัน คุณจะได้ยินเสียงเพลงที่คุณรู้ว่าชื่อของฉัน มันเป็นถนนยาวแผลบนหลังของฉัน พันน้ำตาไหลกับกีตาร์ของฉัน Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálománédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálománédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom Romanized Thai Khuṇ cảpĕn t̂xng pid tā k̄hxng khuṇ khuṇ ca h̄ĕn reā dị̂thī̀ thī̀ ca phichit h̄ạwcı k̄hxng c̄hạn khuṇ t̂xng rū̂ ẁā cit wiỵỵāṇ k̄hxng c̄hạn h̄āk khuṇ mị̀ t̂xngkār h̄ı̂ c̄hạn pl̀xy c̄hạn pị p̄hm keid k̂n c̄hạn dị̂ rạb khwām deụ̄xdr̂xn xīk t̀x pị txb s̄nxng tæ̀ phracêā thrng h̄ĕn c̄hạn h̄ĕn c̄hạn Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálománédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom thảmị khuṇ xyū̀ kạb c̄hạn mạn mị̀ s̄ảkhạỵ ẁā s̄ī khuṇ rū̂ h̄ịm tā s̄ī n̂ảtāl c̄hạn mị̀ khey pelī̀yn khwām khid k̄hxng c̄hạn c̄hạn mị̀ dị̂ xxk mā cāk mạn xxk cāk thī̀ nī̀ pl̀xy c̄hạn c̄hạn mị̀ h̄ĕn khuṇ s̄āp chæ̀ng pị tlxd kāl Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálománédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom phracêā trạs̄ kạb p̄hm thī̀ xāyu s̄ī̀ k̄hwb xāwuṭh cring s̄̀ng h̄ı̂ c̄hạn p̄hm rū̂ pheīyng tæ̀ k̄heā s̄āmārt̄h dūlæ c̄hạn p̄hm mī pras̄bkārṇ̒ kạb k̄heā mākkẁā sāmūrị wị̂ wāngcı nı tạw k̄heā s̄emx bxk khwām cring sírhatok tæ̀ mạn s̄ædng h̄ı̂ h̄ĕn t̄hụng wiṭhī kār thī̀ mạn pĕn phạnṭhmitr thī̀ yạng khng xyū̀ tlxd pị mị̀ t̂xng s̄eīys̄la mạn pĕn s̄mbạti s̄ūngs̄ud kxng kảlạng lụklạb xāṣ̄ạy xyū̀ nı dĕk klạw c̄hạn dūh̄emụ̄xn ẁā nı s̄āytā s̄tring t̄hūk comtī r̀āngkāy r̂xngh̄ị̂ rị̂ s̄āra thī̀ ca pkp̂xng phis̄ʹ kherụ̄̀xngdntrī f̄ūng chn k̄hnād h̄ıỵ̀ chæ̀ p̄h̀ān mạn khuṇ ca dị̂yin s̄eīyng phelng thī̀ khuṇ rū̂ ẁā chụ̄̀x k̄hxng c̄hạn mạn pĕn t̄hnn yāw p̄hæl bn h̄lạng k̄hxng c̄hạn phạn n̂ảtā h̄ịl kạb kītār̒ k̄hxng c̄hạn Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálománédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálománédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom Georgian version თქვენ უნდა თვალები დახუჭე ხედავთ მე დაპყრობა ჩემს გულს თქვენ უნდა იცოდეს, ჩემი სული თუ თქვენ არ გსურთ me, ნება მომეცით წავიდეთ დავიბადე bum მე განიცადა აღარ შეხვდება მაგრამ ღმერთი ხედავს me, მხედავს Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálomá nédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom რატომ მომატყუე მე არ აქვს მნიშვნელობა, ფერი იცით თუ არა, ყავისფერი თვალები მე არასოდეს შეცვლილა ჩემი აზრით მე არ ყოფილა გარეთ გაეთრიე აქედან, დამანებო მე ვერ ვხედავ თქვენ დაწყევლილი სამუდამოდ Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálomá nédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom ღმერთმა მითხრა, რომ ასაკში ოთხი რეალური იარაღი გადაეცა ჩემთვის ვიცოდი მხოლოდ მას შეუძლია იზრუნოს ჩემზე მე პრაქტიკულად მასთან უფრო მეტია, ვიდრე samurai მივენდოთ მას, ყოველთვის სიმართლეს sírhatok, მაგრამ აჩვენებს, ეს არის ალიანსი, რომელიც სამუდამოდ რჩება არ უნდა შეეწიროს, ეს არის უმაღლესი საგანძური იდუმალი ძალები ცხოვრობს ბავშვი ეშინია, როგორც ჩანს, თვალში სიმები დაესხნენ, cry ორგანოები უშედეგოდ დასაცავად, შხამი ინსტრუმენტი დიდი მასების გაჟღენთილია მეშვეობით მას გესმით მელოდიას, თქვენ იცით ჩემი სახელი ეს არის დიდი გზა, sores ჩემს უკან ათასობით ცრემლები შემოვა ჩემი გიტარა Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálomá nédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálomá nédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom Romanized Georgian t’k’ven unda t’valebi dakhuche khedavt’ me dapqroba ch’ems guls t’k’ven unda its’odes, ch’emi suli t’u t’k’ven ar gsurt’ me, neba momets’it’ tsavidet’ davibade bum me ganits’ada aghar shekhvdeba magram ghmert’i khedavs me, mkhedavs Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálomá nédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom ratom momatque me ar ak’vs mnishvneloba, p’eri its’it’ t’u ara, qavisp’eri t’valebi me arasodes shets’vlila ch’emi azrit’ me ar qop’ila garet’ gaet’rie ak’edan, damanebo me ver vkhedav t’k’ven datsqevlili samudamod Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálomá nédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom ghmert’ma mit’khra, rom asakshi ot’khi realuri iaraghi gadaets’a ch’emt’vis vits’odi mkholod mas sheudzlia izrunos ch’emze me prak’tikulad mast’an up’ro metia, vidre samurai mivendot’ mas, qovelt’vis simart’les sírhatok, magram ach’venebs, es aris aliansi, romelits’ samudamod rch’eba ar unda sheetsiros, es aris umaghlesi sagandzuri idumali dzalebi ts’khovrobs bavshvi eshinia, rogorts’ ch’ans, t’valshi simebi daeskhnen, cry organoebi ushedegod dasats’avad, shkhami instrumenti didi masebis gazhghent’ilia meshveobit’ mas gesmit’ melodias, t’k’ven its’it’ ch’emi sakheli es aris didi gza, sores ch’ems ukan at’asobit’ ts’remlebi shemova ch’emi gitara Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálomá nédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálomá nédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom Korean Version 당신은 당신의 눈을 닫아야합니다 당신은 나를보고 내 마음을 정복하기 당신은 내 영혼을 알고있다 당신이 저를 원하지 않는 경우에, 저 가자 나는 부랑자 태어났다 나는 더 이상 충족 고통 그러나 하나님은 나를보고, 나를보고 Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel의 lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálomá nédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom 왜 나 한테 내가 거짓말 않았다 그것은 색을 중요하지 않습니다 당신은 갈색 눈을 아십니까 내 마음을 바꾼 적이 나는 그것을 밖으로되어 있지 않습니다 여기서 나가, 날 떠나 내가 당신을 볼 수 없습니다 영원히 저주 Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel의 lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálomá nédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom 하나님은 네 세의 나이에 나에게 말했다 나에게 건네 실제 무기 내가 아는 유일한 그가 나를 돌볼 수 나는 더 많은 사무라이보다 그와 함께 연습 항상 진실을 말하고, 그를 신뢰 그것을 sírhatok,하지만 방법을 보여줍니다 그것은 영원히 남아 동맹이다 희생하지, 그것은 최고의 보물입니다 신비한 힘은 아이에 상주 나를 두려워, 그것은 눈에 보인다 문자열은, 외침의 몸을 공격 방어 할 헛된, 독 악기 대형 군중은 그것으로 통해 배어 당신은 멜로디를 듣고, 당신은 내 이름을 알고있다 그것은 나의 뒤에 긴 도로 염증 것 눈물의 수천 내 기타에 흐름 Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel의 lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálomá nédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel의 lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálomá nédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom Romanized Korean dangsin-eun dangsin-ui nun-eul dad-ayahabnida dangsin-eun naleulbogo nae ma-eum-eul jeongboghagi dangsin-eun nae yeonghon-eul algoissda dangsin-i jeoleul wonhaji anhneun gyeong-ue, jeo gaja naneun bulangja taeeonassda naneun deo isang chungjog gotong geuleona hananim-eun naleulbogo, naleulbogo Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel-ui lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálomá nédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom wae na hante naega geojismal anh-assda geugeos-eun saeg-eul jung-yohaji anhseubnida dangsin-eun galsaeg nun-eul asibnikka nae ma-eum-eul bakkun jeog-i naneun geugeos-eul bakk-eulodoeeo issji anhseubnida yeogiseo naga, nal tteona naega dangsin-eul bol su eobs-seubnida yeong-wonhi jeoju Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel-ui lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálomá nédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom hananim-eun ne se-ui naie na-ege malhaessda na-ege geonne silje mugi naega aneun yuilhan geuga naleul dolbol su naneun deo manh-eun samulaiboda geuwa hamkke yeonseub hangsang jinsil-eul malhago, geuleul sinloe geugeos-eul sírhatok,hajiman bangbeob-eul boyeojubnida geugeos-eun yeong-wonhi nam-a dongmaeng-ida huisaenghaji, geugeos-eun choegoui bomul-ibnida sinbihan him-eun aie sangju naleul dulyeowo, geugeos-eun nun-e boinda munjayeol-eun, oechim-ui mom-eul gong-gyeog bang-eo hal heosdoen, dog aggi daehyeong gunjung-eun geugeos-eulo tonghae baeeo dangsin-eun mellodileul deudgo, dangsin-eun nae ileum-eul algoissda geugeos-eun naui dwie gin dolo yeomjeung geos nunmul-ui sucheon nae gita-e heuleum Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel-ui lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálomá nédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel-ui lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálomá nédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom